


Handmade Gloves with Crowns and Laurels

by sylveondreams



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Winter, but it's not festive at all christmas is just Mentioned a number of times, it's fun and friends, just goofin, messin around in the snow, technically this is a christmas fic cause it happens at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: It's Christmas, and the Them have a nice time in the snow. Wensley is cold.
Relationships: The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Aziraphale's Library Festive Fic Recs





	Handmade Gloves with Crowns and Laurels

Not too long after the Apocalypse, it was Christmas again.

In Tadfield, it had snowed the night before, as it had every Christmas for the last eight years, and Adam was sitting just inside the back door watching Dog play excitedly in his first snow _ever_. He'd got a science kit for making things that oozed, and a bunch of toys for Dog, but the most exciting thing was a tank and some supplies for the snake he'd caught the week before in a hole by the pond, which was currently sleeping in a Tupperware container with the lid cracked. (His mum had said he couldn't poke holes in it.)

Around the back fence came three poms on matching hats (knitted by Brian's gran, who lived in Tadfield and liked the Them). Adam pulled his own hat over his ears, zipped up his coat, and opened the sliding glass door.

"I'm going out!" he shouted over his shoulder, and didn't wait for a reply before closing the door behind him.

Dog was already at the back gate, belly-deep in snow, knocking loose snow back and forth with his scruffy tail.

"- but I don't know why they'd do that," said Pepper as Adam approached the fence. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey, Pepper. Hey, Wensley. Hey, Brian."

"Hey, Adam. Look." Brian took his hands out of his pockets to show his gloves to Adam. Crocheted on the back of each was a crown lined with laurel leaves. "Your weird godfathers mailed these to me."

"They sent me a knife," said Pepper.

"They sent me a book about space travel," said Wensley.

"Nice," said Adam. "They sent me things for my snake. Don't know how they know how I got him, but it's a lot."

Dog bounced around at their feet as they trudged through the snow towards the woods.

"My mum would go mental, I can't let her see it." Pepper kicked a shower of snow towards the road.

"You can hide it under the bed," suggested Adam. "That's what I do with my magazines." Adam was not allowed to read Anathema's magazines anymore, after his mum had flipped through one and found something she hadn't liked. (Adam still didn't know what it was. She'd taken away the magazine. Anathema had laughed and given him the next issue.)

Pepper gave this its due consideration. "Maybe," she said finally. "How'd they know me and Mum don't do Christmas, anyway?"

"Probably the same way they knew about the snake," said Brian.

"Magic," said Adam.

"Don't be silly, Adam, magic isn't real." Wensley thwacked a bush with his stick, knocking a cloud of snow off of it. "Your mum probably told them."

They went off the road and into the woods, and Pepper rummaged in her pocket. "Look," she said proudly, producing the knife. The Them clustered round to inspect it.

"Cool," they decided finally, and continued into the woods.

When they reached their fort, Adam declared it too full of snow to warrant going into, and they cleared off a large rock nearby to sit on instead. Wensley threw his stick for Dog and pulled his scarf up over his nose.

"S'cold."

"My dad said that I couldn't bring you all home until noon," said Brian. "So you have to wait if you want to play Uno, Wensley."

Wensley pushed up his sleeve to peer at his watch. "That's an _hour_ away, Brian. Do you want me to freeze?"

"Yeah, actually."

Pepper rolled her eyes at Adam, who was trying to get the stick back from Dog. "We can go to mine if Adam leaves his boots by the door."

"I _did_ ," protested Adam.

"Last time."

_"Please,"_ said Wensley, hunching farther into his coat.

"You didn't say anything when we picked you up, Wensleydale," said Brian.

"I wasn't cold then!"

"Fine, let's go to Pepper's," said Adam, and slid off the rock, his coat bunching up with the movement.

The rest of the Them followed suit, tracking footprints in the snow behind them.

Once they'd almost got back to the street, Brian took a moment to lean down, gathered a heaping handful of snow, balled it up, and hurled it at Wensley.

Wensley shrieked, because some of the snow had gone down the back of his coat, and whirled around. "Brian!" He bent down and gathered his own snowball to pitch at Brian.

Dog's ears perked up, and a bark rumbled in his throat as Brian packed another snowball, laughing.

"Mum's going to get mad if we get snow on the carpet," Pepper said, but she was already packing her own snowball to throw at Wensley. This one, of course, missed, and hit Adam solidly in the shoulder. Dog barked, and Adam was in the snowball fight now.

By the time they arrived at Pepper's house, all four of the Them had an even coating of snow all over their fronts, Brian's scarf was hanging off his shoulders, and Dog had chomped a snowball and thought it very strange.

Pepper's mum, as expected, made them all take off their coats and hats and scarfs and boots by the front door, and after Adam had knocked off the loose snow from Dog's scruffy belly, they traipsed into Pepper's room to sit on her bed and read her new comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at [sylveondreams!](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
